BATMAN SALVATION
by Mimick
Summary: The Sequel to Copy Bat Killer. The Dark Knight finds out their was more to the copy bat killer case then he originally thought. With his only ally in the GCPD indisposed how will he face the wraith of the Red Rooks?
1. Chapter 1: Troubles

**Disclaimer: Batman, his rogue's gallery, supporting cast, and all affiliating characters are owned by DC Comics which is a Time-Warner Company. For the purpose of improving my skills as a writer and for your and my entertainment I'm merely borrowing them for this mystery story.**

**Note 1: This is an AU fic and takes place outside of the current continuity.**

BATMAN: SALVATION

**By Mimick**

**Gotham City Police Department Review Board Hearing, City Hall…**

Standing in attendance for the hearing was Agent's Melton and Gibbs. The board members consisted of the mayor and the other members of his cabinet. Before them was Detective Bullock who kept tugging at his collar as he felt uneasy about what was about to transpire.

"Detective Bullock, please state your full name, rank, and years in service."

"Harvey Bullock, Detective second class, and I've been on the force fer twenty one years."

"Thank you detective. Now would you like to describe your affiliation with the Batman?"

"Aw no, I ain't in cahoots with the bat. I hate that flyin' rodent."

"Well noted. Do you think Commissioner Gordon has developed a fondness for the Batman?"

Bullock nearly blew his stack, but he swallowed the venom he wanted to spew as he knew an outburst from him would reflect badly on the commish.

"Please answer the question, Detective."

"Nah, I…admit that he calls the Bat when we are at --"

"--Thank you detective. That's all we needed"

"Hey, I wasn't finished."

"Calm down detective."

"No, you calm down. The commissioner does whatever he needs ta keep the bodies from hittin' the streets. I admit I thought the bat had gone apeshit, but I was wrong. Blamin' him for what he does to keep the people safe is bullshi—"

"Bailiff, remove this man immediately," The mayor said as he pounded his gavel repeatedly.

As the bailiff escorted Bullock outside, Rene Montoya walked past him toward the inside.

"Way to go Harv," She called over her shoulder.

"Ah button yer lips Montoya."

As Montoya entered the bailiff swore her in and the mayor readied his questions.

"Officer Montoya, state your name, rank, and how long you have been on the force."

"Rene Montoya, Officer, and I have been on the force for two years."

"Do associate yourself with vigilantes?"

"No."

"Have you ever had an encounter with the Batman?"

"Yes."

"And what happened in those occasions?"

"He saved lives."

The review board shared glances of disbelief before continuing.

"Have you ever noticed any odd behavior out of Commissioner Gordon?"

"No."

"Have witnessed Commissioner Gordon's secret meetings with the Batman?"

"No," Montoya replied in almost a whisper.

"Why is that?"

"When the…Commissioner summons Batman he does it often privately on the roof of the GCPD building."

"Thanks, Officer Montoya."

Rene walked out feeling like she betrayed a sacred trust.

**Cathedral Square…**

Near the heart of Cathedral Square laid the Winnick Cemetery. And inside the cemetery standing in front of the grave of Selina Kyle was Bruce Wayne with a bouquet of pink roses. Bruce ran his free hand across the grave stone which he bought and paid for through a dummy account. It would raise too much suspicion if the eligible bachelor and playboy Bruce Wayne paid for a funeral of a known felon. That was the reason he felt the duplicity was necessary. The smooth granite felt so cold and lifeless to his touch and yet Bruce could almost swear he could feel her warmth. It was almost like she was right there beside him.

He had a special inscription placed on her tombstone which read 永遠の平和の残り私の菓子 (Rest in eternal peace my sweet)

As he placed the roses next to her grave and turned to leave, he found officer Montoya standing there. Instantly the mournful look that was on his face evaporated and was replaced by a suave and charming, though arrogant façade.

"Detective, what can I do for you?"

"Its Officer and I came to pay my respects. Why are you here?"

"Well, I heard about Miss Kyle's death and I was shocked finding out she was dead and that she was the Catwoman."

"What kind of world do you live on Mr. Wayne?"

"I live on a world where partying is a must and memories are a bust."

Montoya shook her head, "Whatever."

"Good day, Officer."

While making his way back to his Porsche, Bruce allowed himself one last look in the direction of Selina's grave before leaving.

**City Hall…**

The review board looked at Gordon with contempt. It was obvious they felt he was incompetent and incapable of handling the job that some one of his record could. As the mayor banged his gavel the review began.

"Commissioner Gordon, what is your affiliation with the Batman?"

Jim considered his words carefully before answering, "At best an uneasy one."

"Then there is a bit of mistrust between the two of you?"

"Not exactly," Jim said.

"But you just said--"

"--I know what I said, but you have to understand that Gotham isn't as black or white as you make it out to be. Despite the fall of Falcone we still have to contend with the gang violence, the psychos who come out of the wood works and most of all the occasional disasters like the copy cat killings were."

The mayor steepled his fingers and a very pompous look started to form on his face, "Commissioner Gordon. It is my opinion that your dependency on the Batman is a lack of expertise in a field which you so strongly stand by."

"You're saying I'm incompetent? Where were you when the Joker blew up the GCPD building? Where were you when the copy cat killings started taking place?"

"Enough! I will hear no more of this Gordon. It is my decision that you be demoted back to lieutenant status and that Agent Melton and Gibbs serve as interim Commissioner until a new one can be assigned."

"You demote me two ranks and then you place these guys in my stead? Well, guess what? I quit. Don't come to me mayor when Gotham goes to hell in a hand basket."

"We don't need you Gordon or the Batman. Now leave, you are dismissed."

Gordon gave his badge to Agent Melton along with his fire arm and escorted himself out.

**Nightfall, Wayne Manor…**

Bruce made his way down to the bat cave and began removing his casual attire as he was prepping for a nightly patrol. He wondered why the commissioner had flashed the bat-signal to call him for the next case. But then Jim only called when it was a dire emergency. As Bruce slipped on the costume and snapped his cloak into the place. The façade of a billionaire play boy faded to let loose the dark knight.

"Are you going out on patrol sir?"

"Yes."

"Should I leave your supper in the oven, Master Bruce?"

"I don't know when I'll back."

"Very well then, I shall pack it away for you later."

Batman climbed into the batmobile and sleek jet black car raced out of the concealed entrance and into the back roads that led into Gotham.

**Tri-corner Shipping Yard…**

Twelve masked hoods went through the stored items that the yard had in storage for Roger Heyser. Since the deceased had no relatives listed the yard held on to the items until some one could be found or the GCPD came along and picked them up or they were told to get rid of them.

As the leader of the pack watched over his men, he kept his eyes on his watch and the time it was taking them. All twelve of them wore the same red and black pinstriped outfit that their leader wore.

"Hurry up boys. The GCPD will be here any minute."

"Ah got it boss."

"Good now let's go befo--urk--"

The hooded leader was thrown from his feet and onto his back. A quick jab to the face knocked him cold. As the crooks turned around, they saw a giant bat standing over their boss.

"It's the Batman!"

"Git'em."

All twelve of the hoods rushed at Batman in a sloppy uncoordinated manner and the dark knight took advantage of this by using their abysmal team work against them. He avoided an attempted knife lung by catching the knife wielding thug by his wrist and flipping him into three of his friends. Two others came up behind the masked manhunter and tried to take him off his feet, but the caped crusader reversed it into a leg scissor-headlock take down combo which took both men down. He delivered an elbow and heel blow to the felon's guts which knocked the wind out of them, allowing him to roll off of them and handspring to his feet.

The last seven looked at each other and then their fallen friends before they charged at Batman. Using the ball of his foot, Batman brought his next attacker to one knee and then cart wheeled over his shoulder with his feet coming down on the two charging crooks heads. A right hook sends another crumpling to the ground like a bag of sand. The last three skitter away from the dark knight.

The look of fear was apparent in their eyes. Batman could practically smell their perspiration. His blue eyes ran over them gauging their reactions and as he did so he took notice of the shortest of the trio soiling himself. The dark knight returned his attention to the panic in their eyes and he motioned them to come forward and finish it. The tallest of the trio looked at his comrades before charging forward, only to be laid low by the Batman's boot to his jaw and a round house heel kick.

The last two raised their hands up in defeat and Batman walked up to them. When he came face to face with them, he hit them both square in the solar plexus and cuffed them together. He returned to unconscious ring leader and slipped him over his shoulder.

**Wayne Tower, a few moments later…**

There the ring leader hung like fly caught in a spider's web. His green eyes fluttered open and took in the scene of just how far away he was from the ground and he let loose a deafening scream. A blue gloved hand gripped his shirt and pulled him up to come face to face with the Batman.

"What were you looking for?"

"T-the stuff…ack god I can't…"

Batman let go of him and let him dangle there for a few moments and he screamed and cried. When Batman pulled him back up there was tears in his green eyes.

"Answer my question or you'll take a quick trip to the bottom."

The ring leader sniffed, "We were sent to find the money Heyser was smuggling for the Red Rook's."

Batman stiffened at hearing that name. He pulled the crook closer and said in his best intimidating voice, "Tell me **_everything_** I need to know."

**The bat cave, some time later…**

The batmobile pulled into round circular drive and as it turned to face the entrance, Batman had already climbed out and made his way to the bat computer.

"Would you care for some orange juice, Master Bruce?" Alfred offered.

"No thanks."

"You seem troubled sir. What is the matter?"

"It seems the Red Rooks are in town."

"Who are they, sir?"

"They are derivative of the Russian mafia driven to more imperialistic goals."

"My word, they are an unsavory lot I take it?"

"Yes, I have read FBI, CIA, and NSA reports on them. They and their leader are quite dangerous. Perhaps, almost as dangerous as Ra's al Ghoul."

"How do you intend to handle them?"

"I won't know that until they make their next move. I know they want the money Heyser smuggled for them, but the GCPD has it in…"

"You don't think--"

"--Yes, I do think they would."

"Should I alert the GCPD via your private line sir?"

"No, because it will only take me ten minutes to get to the GCPD headquarters, five if I take the back roads."

"Very well sir. Godspeed," Alfred replied.

Batman waved him bye and then sped off back into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Scare

**Disclaimer: Batman, his rogue's gallery, supporting cast, and all affiliating characters are owned by DC Comics which is a Time-Warner Company. For the purpose of improving my skills as a writer and for your and my entertainment I'm merely borrowing them for this mystery story.**

**Note 1: This is an AU fic and takes place outside of the current continuity.**

BATMAN: SALVATION

**By Mimick**

**GCPD Headquarters…**

A series of explosions rocked the foundation of the GCPD headquarters while gas started to flow through the open air vents. About twenty or so armed goons dropped through a hole over the evidence room and began tearing it and the adjacent rooms apart. A figure dropped through the hole with his billowing blue cape spread out and he brought his fists down on the back of two of the criminal sentry's posted at the exit's necks.

"It's the batman," one of the crooks cried out before he was silenced by Batman's kick to his gut and chop to the back of his neck.

Batman tossed a flash bang in the direction of the incoming horde and delivered a spinning hook kick which knocked them off their feet. The second wave rushed over their comrades into the main part of evidence room. A sound of cracking wood made every one look at the floor and as it gave way, Batman leapt up and spread out his cape which slowed his descent to the next floor.

When he landed, the crooks were getting to their feet which made them easy prey for the dark knight. Some quick offense before they could get their bearings and they all ended up unconscious before Batman's feet.

The caped crusader noticed that one of the helicopters that the gang had dropped in from had decided to stick around. As it came over the two holes between the evidence room floor and the roof, Batman fired his grapnel which latched onto the landing support of the helicopter and attached the line to his belt.

The masked manhunter shot straight up thanks to his zip line and as he came to a stop under the landing support. He wrapped his legs around it and propped himself up on it. As he opened the cabin door, a thug threw a punch in Batman's direction and the dark knight side stepped it, took hold of the goon's wrist, and sent him falling out of the copter and into the Gotham River.

As the caped crusader climbed in, the pilot attempted to jump out, but Batman grabbed him by his collar and motioned for him to take the copter back towards Gotham.

**Gordon's house, near the Tri-corner yards…**

Jim sat in his couch shaking his head dismissively at the scene of the GCPD headquarters. Both Melton and Gibbs were assuring the media that they were on top of things, but Gordon had his doubts.

A subtle knock on the door caught Gordon's attention and he got up from the couch and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he found the Batman behind it.

"You knocked."

"Am I intruding?"

"Not really."

"Good."

Batman let himself in and stood in the center of the living room with the light of the television shining off of him.

"What's this about?"

"Have you ever heard of the Red Rooks?"

Gordon's eyes narrowed upon hearing that name, "Yeah, back in my days before Gotham. They are Russian Mafia derivative who have interest in controlling all organized crime in the world."

"They're here in Gotham."

"You are kidding?"

Batman's facial expression remained stern.

"You are not kidding."

"I discovered that Roger Heyser was smuggling counterfeit cash for them. But for what purpose I don't yet know."

"Wait, so all that money in the evidence room is dummy money?"

"Yes."

"I should have it tested, but the thought never crossed my mind."

"Don't worry about that. Right I need your help in getting the counterfeit money. I want to examine it and see if I can trace its origins.

"I wish I could be of some help, but I quit the force."

"I see…"

Batman walked towards the door, but stopped and turned to Gordon, "I once knew a great man who would never quit no matter how hard things got. I like to think I still know him."

Batman left Gordon to mull over his words.

**Miller Harbor…**

A few miles off shore near the harbor laid the Gabriel's Horn. It was supposedly a cargo vessel, but in actuality it contained a faction of the Red Rook syndicate. Standing on the second deck looking over the cargo hold, the leader of the gang notices that one of his copters had returned.

"Boris, how did the, eh operation go?'

"Not so well boss. The operation, it was a failure."

"Damn it. Why is that you could not do something so, eh simple."

"It was the Batman boss. He put a kink in our plans."

"This Batman be the one I read in the, eh papers?"

"Yes boss."

"Then I want him dead and I eh don't care how it's done."

"Yes boss."

**The bat cave…**

Jason was practicing the daily routines that he had practiced every day since becoming Robin. Like the great Bruce Lee. Batman had similar beliefs in physical combat. He felt nutrition, yoga, and consistent exercise brought about great physical power, stamina, and speed. That along with the continual training drills kept the mind and body sharp. Jason however was a bit headstrong and found the constant training fruitless, but since pledging himself to the caped crusader's crusade. He wasn't about to complain.

Alfred walked up to him bringing some refreshments and a bite to eat. Once he started eating he could hear the roar of the batmobile as it pulled in.

"Master Bruce, how did your trip go?"

"I managed to stop them and I visited Gordon to give him a warning. It's up to the interim commissioners to decide whither or not they will prepare for the Rook's next offensive."

"Master Bruce, do you think your actions did anything to entice their progress?"

"I do. In fact I think they may try and strike at me next. That is why Robin will be staying in the mansion after school."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I don't need a liability with me when I'm out there on patrol, Robin. These men are very dangerous."

"This fucking sucks."

"Watch your mouth."

Jason looked away from Bruce's cold stare.

"I'm going to take a shower and then rest up. Wayne Botanical Garden is donating its rare midnight lilies to the Gotham cancer society and I have to make an appearance. Jason, I want you to go to school and then come straight home where you'll do your home work."

"Yea, yea," Jason sighed.

**The next morning, City Hall…**

The mayor was deeply disturbed by the destruction caused by the attack on the GCPD building. Twice in two months it's happened and he was sick of it. As he strode into the office that he was kind enough to provide for Agent Melton and Gibbs, he found them talking with some individuals he didn't recognize. He waved the thoughts to the side as he pointed his finger to the door.

"Excuse us gentlemen. I need to speak with Agent Melton and Gibbs."

Melton and Gibbs nodded to the men and they left.

"What kind of circus are you running here? Do you know what kind of effect that attack is doing to my popularity. We were caught with our pants down. Why aren't you doing something?"

"We are sir. We have our best men on it, isn't that right Gibbs."

Gibbs impassively nodded.

"Well work faster. I want you to figure out why the GCPD building was attacked and capture the rest of the culprits who committed the act."

"Yes sir." Gibbs and Melton said.

The mayor made his way out, slamming the door behind him.

**Finnigan's…**

Gordon sat at a booth across from Bullock and Montoya. All three of them were sharing a round of coffee.

"How is everything?" Jim asked.

"It's gone ta shit commish. Agent Melton and Gibbs are goddamn morons."

"Harvey, don't say that so loud."

"Why not Montoya, None of our boys would squeal on us."

A cop across from them was eyeing them while trying to remain inconspicuous.

"I have to tell you both something. A Russian syndicate known as the Red Rook has weaseled its way into Gotham and I think there are up to something big."

"How do ya know this commish?"

"I…have my connections."

"It's the bat ain't it? I don't trust that caped freak."

"It's the only explanation for the attack on the precinct. They must have been looking for the counterfeit cash that Heyser was smuggling for them."

"Why would they be so desperate to get counterfeit money back?" Montoya said.

"I have no idea."

The cop who had been eyeing them paid his tab and discreetly made his way out of the bar.

**Wayne Botanical Garden…**

Bruce Wayne posed for pictures as he handed the first of twenty midnight lilies that would be donated to the Gotham cancer society. The lilies would either be given to children with cancer or sold through auctions with the cash being directed towards the Gotham cancer society fund.

"I want to thank every one for being here and on this day, I give to the children something that will enrich their lives."

Many of the gathered attendance broke out into cheers and photographs were snapped. Once finished, Wayne slipped away to his limo where Alfred was waiting.

"Eager to catch an early night are you, Master Bruce?"

"You could say that."

"Do you think Master Jason is at home working on his studies?"

"No."

**The bat cave…**

Jason snapped his belt into place, clipped his cloak around his neck, and then used the spirit gum to stick his mask to his face. As he climbed aboard the bat-cycle, a screen read out asked for his password. He typed in the password and set the bat-cycle to auto pilot.

The bat-cycle roared to life and zoomed out of the bat cave with Robin holding on as tight as he could.

Ten minutes after Robin left. Bruce came down the stairs to find the bat-cycle gone and Robin's uniform missing. A look of frustration crossed his face as he marched into the large cylinder changing room. Upon coming out he was in his nightly garb of the Batman.

"Might I suggest a few minutes to collect yourself before chasing after your wayward pupil, Master Bruce?"

"He disobeyed me, Alfred."

"I know sir, but going after him when not in a clear state of mind and you could get both of you killed. I could not bear that."

Batman regarded Alfred with his eyes which were behind the white lens of his mask and he took a deep stress relieving breath.

"Do you feel better now sir?"

"I'm getting there."

Batman climbed into the batmobile and then went on his way to catch up with Robin.


	3. Chapter 3: Slight of Hand Part 1

**Disclaimer: Batman, his rogue's gallery, supporting cast, and all affiliating characters are owned by DC Comics which is a Time-Warner Company. For the purpose of improving my skills as a writer and for your and my entertainment I'm merely borrowing them for this mystery story.**

**Note 1: This is an AU fic and takes place outside of the current continuity.**

BATMAN: SALVATION

**By Mimick**

**The Gotham Knights Dome…**

A fully armed police unit guarded the counterfeit cash while the GCPD temporarily made use of the rest of the building as a headquarters. A lone figure discreetly made his way past the guard post into the dome and set himself up in the rafters looking over the field. Using a pair of binoculars he attempted to make out what they were saying when a hand grabbed his wrist and he looked up to see the dark knight. The caped crusader held up a finger telling his young ward to remain silent and then took the binoculars from him and attached wire link up from the binoculars to a small jack just below his left ear.

"This whole plan is going to shit. I tell you something Curt. We have to get this operation over with and fast."

"Shhh," Curt Melton said as he looked around the stadium, "Are you stupid or somethin'. Someone could be listening. We got a job to do and we are going to do it. We got rid of Gordon and now we'll take care of the bat."

Melton subtly glanced upwards and Gibbs caught the drift. He walked over to one of the police officers and slapped him on the back. Batman couldn't see his lips, but he could see the gestures the officers were giving each other.

"We have to get out of here."

"You're telling me this now because?"

Batman jerked Robin from his crouched position and they began running down the rafters as the officers started to pull out their guns. As they ran for the far end of the rafters, the officers opened fire on them. Batman noticed a window in front of them that led to a ledge that was apart of the roof of the dome if he recalled the schematics correctly. There was a twelve and a half foot leap to the window and Robin's eyes widen as they raced towards it.

"Don't stop," Batman called back.

"Are you nuts?"

Batman leaped through the air with his cape outstretched and crashed through the window as he made it to the ledge of the dome outside. Robin followed behind and skidded to a halt. The gunmen were just now reloading their guns and bringing their sights on him, when he leapt for all of his worth. It looked as if he was going to fall short when the dark knight grabbed hold of him and pulled him through. They both dropped down to the ground and ran to the batmobile.

"You're grounded when we get home."

"Oh man."

The batmobile roared out of its hiding spot with three squad cars hot on its heels.

Agent Melton and Gibbs looked to each other and waited till they were alone to talk.

"Get some of our men, Gibbs and go hunt'em down and then kill'em. Make it nice and clean and no screw ups."

"Gotcha," Gibbs replied before he headed out.

**Aparo Expressway…**

Robin looked worried as the squad cars were managing to keep up with the batmobile. He kept squirming in his seat and avoiding the looks from the caped crusader. He started to say something, but instead kept his mouth shut.

"What you did was foolish."

"I know."

"No, I don't think you do. The red rooks play for keeps. What made you come to the Knights dome?"

"I noticed a bunch of uniformed officers were heading towards the dome, so, I hitched a ride on a squad car. I got a bad vibe from those two FBI guys on the way there. For some reason it seemed like that Gibbs guy was nervous."

"…."

"What is it?"

Batman hit the brakes and the two squad cars went flying right over the batmobile and crashed on their sides. The dark knight backed the batmobile up and headed back the way they came, passing the third squad car in their wake.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"You said Gibbs was acting nervous and if my suspicions are right from our encounter at the Knights dome it appears we have two dirty feds."

"Where are we going now?"

"There's only one place where we can get information on Gibbs and Melton."

**City Hall…**

The security guards with the name tags Wigeal, Moses, and Pollard were slumped against a wall with their caps over their eyes. The dark knight looked through the mayor's records to see if he could find any sort of info on Gibbs and Melton. A fourth guard walked into the room from behind the caped crusader and as Batman stood up, the back of his fist smashed into the guards face and sent him falling onto the back of his head unconscious.

Robin walked in from one of the other rooms noticing the three guards against the wall and the one laying on the ground. In his hands was a manila folder which read FBI, top secret.

"Would this help?" Robin asked.

Batman flipped through it and found dossiers on Gibbs and Melton, but the faces were not the same as the Gibbs and Melton they saw in the Knights dome.

"Where did you get this?"

"From her," Robin said as he pointed to Batgirl.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find out what happened to my father. He went missing yesterday and these two phonies acted strange when I tried to file a missing person's report."

"How did you come by these?" Batman asked.

"I had hacked into the FBI dossiers to check Gibbs and Melton's credentials. For supposed feds they sure didn't know police procedure regarding a missing person's case. The Gibbs and Melton I did find in that file were killed in action."

Batman closed the folder as it was all beginning to make sense now. A look of realization dawned on the dark knight's face.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"The copy cat killer must have been a pawn. This whole case had nothing to do with discrediting me. It was to distract me from the red rook's real goal. These two imposters must be here to keep me busy."

"But what is the red rook's real goal," Batgirl asked.

The dynamic trio heard a gun hammer pull back and the fake Gibbs walked onto the scene with eight phony officers.

"Funny you should ask that Batgirl. Too bad you three will never find out. Now, you two stand over there beside the dark knight and turn around and don't try any funny business."

Batman pulled a concealed flash bang from his glove as he turned around slowly. Batgirl and Robin saw it before he concealed it in his fist. As the fake Gibbs and phony officers walked up to the trio, the dark knight dropped the flash bang blinding them.

Batman spun around with a round house kick that knocked the fake Gibbs off of his feet. Robin brought his Bo staff down on two of the phony officer's heads with two expert strikes and then swept their feet out from under them. Batgirl used a double judo wrist lock throw to unbalance her two opponents and then knocked them unconscious with two snap kicks.

As the fake Gibbs got back up, Batman dealt him a few rabbit punches and then a left cross. Once the fake Gibbs hit the floor, the dynamic trio snapped their bat cuffs on them.

"Without any solid evidence to present to the mayor we best get out of here."

"Good idea."

"Batgirl, be careful."

"I will."

The three went their separate ways just as the police sirens drew closer.

**Dixon Docks…**

In a warehouse on the docks, Jim Gordon hung on chain three feet from the ground. His face was bloody and his glasses were laid upon on the floor cracked. Several of the red rook's men were about the place acting as guards to Gordon until it was time dispose of him.

The fake Agent Melton's car pulled up and he got out. Tossing a cigarette butt to the ground and crushing it under heel. He walked inside after being waved in by the guards. Gordon looked at him with his un-swollen eye.

"Hey, how's the food Gordon?"

"Terrible," Gordon said in a fit of coughing.

"Yea, so was Rykers."

"A Rykers boy, eh?"

"Yea, did time for manslaughter."

"I had a feeling you were scum the first time I laid eyes on you."

Melton back handed Gordon and the former commissioner spit the blood from his cut lip on Melton's shoes. Melton punched him twice in the face and summoned two of the armed men over.

"I think its time we showed Gordon the rules of hard knocks."

One of the Russian men ignited a blow torch as Melton walked away and two others held Gordon perfectly still. The man with the torch brought it against the commissioner's exposed skin and he screamed in pain. The skin on which the man with blow torch touched was badly burned and blistered.

Melton lit up a cigarette as he walked up to Gordon who hung there limply and unconscious from the shock. He tilted Gordon's head up and felt for a pulse to make sure the old man was still alive and then let his head droop down.

"I think he's still got plenty of fight left in him for us to have some more fun boys. Let me know when he wakes up again."

Melton walked outside, got into his car, and left.

**The bat cave…**

The batmobile pulled into the drive and the dynamic duo got out. Batman pointed for Robin to change his attire and go to his room while he headed for the bat computer.

"A rough night, Master Bruce?"

"Yes."

"Would you like some herbal tea, Master Bruce?"

"No."

Batman typed away at the keyboard after dismissing Alfred and explored his records that catalogued the end of the copy cat killings. He had found a suitcase full of case which was turned over to the Gotham Savings and Loan after apprehending the copy cat killer. Brittanie Westhold was to be brought up on charges, but some one had paid for her to have a smart and suave lawyer who got her off without so much as a slap on the wrist.

He never looked into the matter because he was busy privately arranging Catwoman's funeral. Now it appeared that he should look into the matter first hand and find out if Brittanie knows anything that could help him figure out what the red rooks are after.


	4. Chapter 4: Slight of Hand Part 2

**Disclaimer: Batman, his rogue's gallery, supporting cast, and all affiliating characters are owned by DC Comics, which is a Time-Warner Company. For improving my skills as a writer and for your and my entertainment I'm merely borrowing them for this mystery story.**

**Note 1: This is an AU fic and takes place outside of the current continuity.**

_**BATMAN: SALVATION**_

**By Mimick**

**Crime Alley…**

The apartment building that Brittanie checked into was a low rent slime house. It wasn't the type of place young women like her should stay at. Batman adjusted the calibrations of the lens in his mask while he searched the place. A misty wind came from the apartment on the far end whose door was open just a crack. Batman closed his cape as he walked along the slushy carpet to see what was inside. As soon as he pushed the door fully open, he saw the dead corpse of Brittanie Westhold on the ground. Her skin was a deathly shade of blue. The dark knight looked around noticing the ice that was melting off the furniture and appliances in the apartment. There were only three people capable of doing this and Batman knew that Icicle and Captain Cold never ventured into Gotham.

"Freeze…" Batman scowled as he said that.

Victor Fries had long been forgotten since his wife's health was restored and he was locked up. How he could have escaped the special containment unit that Wayne Tech made for him. Batman started to go over to examine Westhold's corpse when his headset crackled.

"Master Bruce, a dispatch was put out for your sighting in Crime Alley. The special crimes unit will be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be long gone before they arrive. I just need to get something."

"Do hurry sir."

"I will Alfred. Batman out."

Batman looked over Brittanie's corpse and recalibrated his lens again to see if there was anything on her body that could give him a clue as to why Freeze killed her or where Freeze might have gone from here. He found a piece of sludge on Brittanie's dress and took a pair of tweezers from his belt and picked the piece of sludge up and placed it inside of the evidence bag he got out. The wail of the approaching sirens caused him to shoot up and race to the fire escape that lead out back. Once he made it down the steps, the canopy of the Batmobile opened and Batman jumped inside and sped off.

A switch of the button on the dash allowed the caped crusader to listen in on the police bands and see what was being said regarding him and the case.

"This is Gibbs to all available units. This is an official order from the mayor. Upon sight, the Batman is to be shot down. I repeat shoot upon sight."

Batman flipped off the police band as he drove down the dirt road that lead to the batcave. His brilliant mind was trying to piece together how Mr. Freeze fit into all of this. None of it was making any sense. As the batmobile pulled into the cave and drove onto the turntable, Batman got out and made his way up the stairs towards the large computer. He noticed that Batgirl was there typing away at some kind of program.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Nope, not yet."

"Pull up the file on Mister Freeze." Batman pulled his cape closed as Batgirl typed in Freeze's name.

"Hrm."

"What is it?"

"It seems he was released from his cryo-prison early."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the signature that signed the release and turned on his heel as he headed back to the batmobile.

"What is it what's wrong?"

"It says Mayor Hill signed that release form, yet that was not his signature. It was a forgery."

"Really?" Batgirl looked closely at the signature then back at Batman, "How do you know?"

"Hill always writes incursive and makes his H's more fancy. This signature was written in fine print and lacks the fanciness that Hill prides himself on."

"I never noticed that."

"Then you haven't been paying attention to my lessons."

Batgirl looked at the forged signature then back at where Batman was, but he and the batmobile was gone.

---

**Miller Harbor…**

The men rushed about as they prepared for their guest's arrival. The leader of the red rooks ran a hand across his baldhead and looked at all of the counterfeit money they had on board. It was a shame that it wasn't real money, but it would serve their purpose. Mister Freeze came up the steel ramp with his modified suit. His eyes were hidden behind the red lenses of his goggles and he looked at large stacks of cash that was piled up to twelve feet high.

"Is this the money that you spoke of?"

"Nyet my friend. This is nothing but dummy money. Your payment is right inside of the cabin."

The leader of the red rooks opened the hatch and let Mister Freeze inside. Once he was inside, the leader shut the door and it locked automatically. Freeze tried to use his muscle enhancers to break down the door, but it did no good. The door wouldn't budge. He pulled out his cryogenic freeze gun and aimed at the door when suddenly the room was being filled with some type of gas. Freeze noticed the glass helmet he wore was melting due to the exposure to the approaching gas.

"Acid," He breathed as he aimed his freeze gun at the door and fired.

On the outside of the cabin, Boris leaned close to the door hoping to hear the pitiful screams of Mister Freeze when suddenly the door collapsed on top of him and his hands were burned by acid that flowed out from the cabin. Mister Freeze had made it twenty steps after knocking the door down and fell to one knee. His hands went to his exposed face, as he couldn't breath in the humid air and he clutched his throat as he started to choke.

---

**Blackgate Prison…**

Batman stalked the Meta cell area where most of the Meta criminals were kept. Because of Freeze's unique physiology, it was decided by the board of directors for Arkam Asylum that he be moved here for safer keeping while they rebuilt some of the older wings. Batman looked at the cells of Livewire, Dr. Polaris, Clayface, Killer Croc, and finally the cell where Mister Freeze had been placed. The masked manhunter's eyes narrowed. A hand gripped Batman's shoulder and he looked at the hand darkly. The guard removed his hand and stood back away from Batman taking in the menacing look of the world's greatest detective.

"Y-your not supposed to be here." The man's voice was barely above a whisper. It was clear he was scared witless.

Batman took a step forward and the guard clumsily fell backwards onto his back. The look on Batman's face made him even more afraid of when he first found him as the dark knight picked him up and slammed him into the railing.

"Who authorized Freeze's release!"

The guard stammered as he spoke, "M-Mayor Hill."

"Try again!" Batman dangled the guard over the railing and this time the guard lost control of his bowel movement.

"It was Boris, Boris Yankachoff."

Batman pulled the guard back over the railing, "Where can I find this Boris!"

The guard's eyes widened at the stare that the caped crusader was giving him. He felt like he was going to become faint, but Batman shook when he started to in order to keep him awake.

"Miller Harbor…" the guard then fainted.

Batman let go of the guard and by the time the other guards had arrived, the dark knight was long gone.

---

**The Batcave…**

The comm. link between the batmobile and the cave flickered to life and Batgirl rushed over with a towel dangling from her shoulders. She had just spent an hour work out in the training area of the cave when she saw the light flicker on. She ran over and clicked the intercom button.

"Yes?"

"Batgirl, meet me at Miller Harbor."

The transmission ended and Babs grabbed her cape and cowl and put them on as she raced to her motorbike to meet Batman at the harbor.

---

**Miller Harbor…**

Freeze wheezed as the red rooks stood over him. His coolant was nearly depleted and it was continuing to get harder for him to breath. He tried to get an emergency unit from his leg compartment, but one of the rooks snatched it.

"Nyet my friend. This is where you say Do svi danya," Boris said as he stood over Freeze.

A batarang sailed through the air and struck the rook member who had taken the emergency cooling unit in the hand. The rooks turned to see Batman and Batgirl standing in the shadows.

"Give up."

"Nyet. Kill him," Boris said.

Batman and Batgirl let their opponents make the first move by coming at them. Once they got close, the dark knight and his partner assailed them with a flurry of moves that sent them all spiraling to the floor unconscious. Boris continued to stand there with knife drawn from holster on his side. Batman motioned Batgirl to stay back and he leapt forward kicking Boris in the jaw, punched him in the ribs, and tossed him onto his head. The dark knight delivered a punch to make sure Boris stayed down. After that was done, Batman walked over to Freeze and installed the emergency coolant unit.

"Why did you work for them?" The dark knight asked.

"I…have nothing left."

Batman looked to Batgirl who was finishing tying the goons up and he pressed a button concealed in his buckle. After a few minutes, the batmobile arrived and Batman got inside.

"Is it over?" Batgirl ventured.

"Not quite, we still have to round up the Fake Melton and the rest of the gang."

Batman turned as a rook member came out of the cabin, saw the dark knight, and tried to run away. Batman threw bolas around the man's legs, walked over, and picked him off the ground.

"Where's the fake Melton?"

"I don't know."

Batman took the rook member and dangled him over the railing. The man's eyes went wide and he started to scream as Batman let him drop a couple of inches before pulling the rope taut.

"Tell me what I want to know."

"I-I can't."

"Then you drop."

Batman let some slack on the rope and the man fell. As he fell, he screamed, but abruptly stopped when he stood a mere couple of feet from the water.

"Talk!"

"The docks, man. The docks. Warehouse twelve A. They got Gordon and the Mayor there as well, just please don't drop me!"

Batman looked at Batgirl and a look of worry crossed her face. She raced to her bike and took off. Batman tried to call her back, but she wouldn't listen so he hauled the man back up and tied him down before he went after her.

---

**Dixon Docks…**

Gordon continued to hang from the chain centered in the middle of the warehouse. He was burned, cut, and bruised, but he still managed to show his defiance. The fake Melton slapped him as two of his own men brought the Mayor in bound and gagged.

"Well, I hate to cut this short and run, but I have a whole lot of real estate I am about to inherit, and I don't want to be late."

Batgirl crashed through the window from above and landed on the fake Melton. The two men who dragged in the Mayor tried to use him as a hostage, but Batman came up behind them and punched them both out.

"T-took you long enough."

"Sorry, traffic was murder," Batman said as he used a portable torch to cut Gordon down.

"Thank god you two got here. Now I want these men arrested and Gordon it looks I might have been wrong about Batman and most importantly you as well. How would you like your old job back?"

Gordon sighed as he leaned on Batman, "I'll need some vacation first. My whole body hurts like hell."

"Done, and thank you Batman, Batgirl for all you have done."

Batman nodded as he helped Gordon outside where a just arriving ambulance was pulling in.


End file.
